His Erised
by Miss. Silver Star
Summary: Oneshot. Every night he goes to the same place to look in the same mirror. Until one night he is finally confronted about it. This is a missing moment from The Sorcerers Stone.


Disclaimer: If its recognizable its not mine

**His Erised**

Albus sighed. He knew he would have to move the mirror soon lest the poor boy wasted away in front of it. Every night, every single night since the young man found The Mirror of Erised he has set staring into it for hours. Every night he has to watch as the young man broke down when he saw the woman looking back at him, and wondered about the what-ifs and what could-have-been's.

"Tonight will be the last night you will be able to find this mirror, for soon it will be moved."

He waited for an answer he didn't expect. Just as he suspected, he received none. Instead he watched the young man a few moments more, as he shook with silent sobs while trying to touch the woman calmly smiling down at him, and touching his reflection's shoulder

"My boy after tonight, do not go looking for the mirror again. For you will not find it. Many things will be in its path, and you will not be able to get to it."

He sat silently giving the young man time to get a hold of himself. Albus didn't expect a comment from the young man. Albus just let him cry.

"Many a good men have wasted away in front of The Mirror of Erised."

The young man snorted at this but still said nothing, so Albus went on.

"I cannot see what you do in the mirror, for everyone sees something different, but I have some idea of what it could be."

The distraught young man on the floor, trying desperately to cling to the beautiful red head in the mirror, didn't seem as he had heard anything. The Headmaster knew other wise. He knew the poor boy had heard every word he had said.

"It doesn't do to dwell on our dreams son."

Albus walked to the young man and knelt down beside him placing a hand on his shaking shoulders.

"She is always with you my dear boy."

The young man snorted again and drew a deep breath trying to calm himself. Albus just waited knowing he was getting ready to say something. After a few moments the young man's shoulders stopped shaking. As he looked up the Headmaster noticed his face. His eyes were blood shot and red rimed from all of the crying he had done. Under his eyes looked bruised from where he had not been sleeping well. If, that is, he had been sleeping at all.

He sat there looking at the young man wondering how he had not noticed any of this. Of course Albus did not talk to the young man everyday, but surly he would have noticed this. The young man looked as if he would fall over any moment from sheer exhaustion, his skin looked drawn, and he looked as if he hadn't eaten in days. How could none of the other teachers notice this, or the students?

"I know Headmaster."

He was having a hard time getting the words out. His voice was horse from all the crying he had been doing, and he sounded as if he would break down again any moment.

" That's what ...hurts. Knowing she never... never left m-me."

The young man croaked out sighing and hanging his head he continued.

" Do you think that... that she might be d-disappointed in me?"

Albus sighed and looked at the young man. The Headmaster knew this conversation was coming.

"No she would not. Why do you think she would be disappointed in you son?"

"Because Headmaster," the young man roared, "I'm the reason..." He broke off and looked away.

"Your the reason what?" Albus asked not surprised by the outburst.

The young man whispered, "I'm the reason she is dead. Its my fault."

Sighing the Headmaster answered, "No its not. Voldemort is the reason she is dead. He killed her not you. You must remember that. Your wand is not the one that killed her. I know if you were able you would have saved her."

The Headmaster knew he blamed himself for her death. He always would no matter how many times he was told otherwise. No matter how many good things he done, or how many times he proved himself, he would always think he owed her, and seek redemption.

"Do you think she could ever forgive me?"

"Like I said my boy, its not your fault, but yes she would, because she loved you."

"How do you know that Sir? What makes you think that she could ever... ever l-love me?"

"Because my boy, Lily Potter had a big heart. She had a lot of love to give, and if she loved you at one time, she loved you for the rest of time. To her, it never mattered who you became or what you did, she could always see the good in you, and try to help you reach that point and stay there."

The young man let a few tears slide down his face as he looked up at the Headmaster.

"Come my boy, lets get you back to your rooms. I would suggest the infirmary, but I dare say you do not wish to be seen so distraught."

"You are right Headmaster I don't." He admitted.

"Very well, to your rooms then. Once there you are going to take a sleeping drought and get some rest. You look as if you haven't slept in days." Albus said, holding up a hand to stop the young man's argument, he stopped even though he continued to glare," No use arguing with me my boy, you know its futile. Surly you have learned that after all these years Severus."

"Yes Albus, I have." The Potions Master resigned in a hoarse whisper," Fine, sleeping potion then bed."

The two men left the room knowing that as soon as the younger man was asleep, the older one would move the mirror to a hidden part of the castle.

**Hi everyone! This it my first fan fic, so tell me how I did. I would love to hear what everyone thinks so please review. I got the idea from a video I seen on You Tube that made me cry. I you would like to see it this is the address: **

**www. Youtube. Com / watch?vlLS2vbDbaHg&featurerelated**

**Just delete the spaces.**

**Hope you liked it**

**Miss. Silver Star**


End file.
